


Личный ад с Блэк Джеком и... всё

by Bukan



Series: Тоталитаристка wi-fi: расширенная вселенная [5]
Category: Original Work, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайные глюки Аскольда при жизни и в посмертии. Врач, исцелился бы ты сам! А то ж психолог, а влюбился в персонажа-садиста!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный ад с Блэк Джеком и... всё

– Как зовут твоего демона? Того, кого ты ищешь, кого хочешь призвать?  
– Чёрный Джек Рэндолл.  
Об этом Аскольд грезил ещё до неудавшегося самосожжения. Зацепило именно что по-чёрному. Хотя сколько он ни работал с людьми – всегда говорил им, что романтизировать насилие плохо и началом большой любви оно стать не может. Только началом патологии. Даже с Владой по этому поводу ругался:  
– Тебя заводит ситуация, которую ты придумываешь. Ставя себя на место жертвы, ты уже заведомо на всё согласна. И потому не можешь прописать реакцию на настоящее насилие – «да как он вообще посмел!», страх, отвращение, настоящее сопротивление, а не когда отбиваются понарошку, чтобы привлечь и подзавести. Тебе надо писать не о настоящих изнасилованиях, ты ведь всё равно не можешь осознать, насколько это страшно, а о ролевых играх по взаимному согласию. Тогда будет психологически достоверно и не вредно.  
Влада слушала, кивала, даже вроде прониклась. Правда, Аскольд не успел вчитаться в её новые тексты и проверить, сработало ли. Ухитрился вместо того, случайно подглядев в романчик, который рассеянно читала жена, перечитать его потом десять раз, да вместе с парой продолжений!  
Конечно, Аскольд отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Джонатан Рэндолл ненормальный. Садист, не могущий получать удовольствие иначе как через боль, унижение и слом личности. Но вот вставая мысленно на место жертвы, Аскольд ловил себя на мысли: а зачем вообще сопротивляться? А почему вдруг прикосновения Рэндолла должны вызывать отвращение? А если сразу нежно сдаться – так, может, и бить не будут?  
Поставить себе диагноз Аскольд опять же не успел. Связался с компанией, где разнузданное воображение считалось нормой и где в изменённом состоянии сознания можно было увидеть исполнение любых желаний…  
И вот этот путь привёл его в посмертие.  
И вот они встретились.  
– Я весь ваш, капитан Рэндолл.  
– Да с чего ты взял, что мне будет интересно с тобой возиться?  
…Впрочем, впереди у них была вечность.


End file.
